Question: Compute $54 \times 46$ in your head.
Solution: We can rewrite this expression as $(50 + 4)\times (50 - 4)$. This is a difference of squares: $(50 + 4)(50 - 4) = 50^2 - 4^2 = 2500 - 16 = \boxed{2484}$.